Large-Scale Invasion 5
Short summary Headquarters is under attack by waves of Ilgars. Osamu is granted permission to protect the C-class members; however, Yūma is told that he is ordered to move together with Arashiyama Unit. Kitora decides to accompany Osamu. Aftokrator reveals that they plan to 'neither capture nor control Miden' (Earth). Long summary In order to repel a wave of Ilgars, Kinuta issues an order to shoot them down with gun batteries. They manage to shoot one down, but unable to shoot down the last remaining Ilgar. As they braced for impact, the Ilgar detonates itself on Headquarters' wall. Fortunately, it manages to withstand the impact. Kinuta notes that their investment on Trion Armor Enhancement was a right choice. As the bombardment ends, Sawamura informs the others that there is a second wave incoming, which consist of three Ilgars. Kinuta notes to Shinoda that the Base's armor should able to withstand one more hit. Shinoda then tells all staff to seek shelter and orders all batteries to focus on shooting down the Ilgars. After they manage to shoot one down, Tachikawa appears and cuts another in half. Once again, everyone brace for impact as the last Ilgar detonates itself. After confirming that they are safe, Shinoda instructs Tachikawa to continue on taking down the Rabbits. Meanwhile, Arashiyama relays the situation to the others. Yūma is impress when he heard that Tachikawa managed to take down an Ilgar with Normal Trigger. When he adds that pulling the Ilgar down is easier, Kitora recalls the moment she first faced with the Ilgar. At that moment, Shinoda apologizes to Arashiyama Unit for the disrupted communication and notes that he assumed that they had destroyed a Rabbit. Arashiyama denies this, saying that they destroyed it after Osamu and Yūma had dealt a considerable damage on it. Osamu then requests Shinoda to allow him and Yūma go and protect the C-Rank agents, including their teammate, that are handling the evacuation process. Shinoda allows this, but Commander Kido says that only Osamu is allowed to go. He states that Yūma will cause mayhem among the agents and citizens if he choose to use his Black Trigger. Kido orders Yūma to join with Arashiyama Unit and eliminate the Trion Warriors inside the Danger Zone. He also gives permission to Yūma to use his Black Trigger on the condition that he obeys his commands. Kido notes that Yūma will definitely use it as it is in his nature, just like his father. Sawamura informs that there are two new Rabbits had appeared and a group of Trion Warrior is breaking through the Danger Zone in the South. At the same time, knowing that Yūma is unable to join him, Osamu begin to doubt in his ability. Fortunately, Yūma manages to motivate him, saying that he is counting on him to fulfill his promise to Chika, that one of them will help her if she is in danger. On the other hand, Kitora asks for permission to accompany Osamu, noting that she is indebted to them. With Shinoda's permission, both parties moves toward their destination. With the situation handled, Shinoda begins to wonder about the enemy's plan. Inside Aftokrator ship, Enedra argues with Hyuse regarding the current situation. Hairein remarks that the bombardment only serves as a diversion. He then reveals that their objective is neither to capture nor control Miden. Characters in order of appearance *Motokichi Kinuta *Kyōko Sawamura *Masafumi Shinoda *Yūma Kuga *Osamu Mikumo *Ai Kitora *Makoto Chano *Itsuki Fujisawa *Jun Arashiyama *Eizō Netsuki *Kei Tachikawa *Masamune Kido *Mitsuru Tokieda *Ken Satori *Enedra *Hyuse *Viza *Hairein *Chika Amatori *Izuho Natsume Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6